guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynn
Cynn is a bright, brash, and spoiled young elementalist who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon. She was a student of magic in the academy at Surmia and survived the destruction of that city, though it made her bitter -- and an orphan. Lore Lore from the official website: :Nation: Ascalon :Birthplace: Surmia :Age: 20 :A former child prodigy, Cynn always had people catering to her every whim. Her family was among the nobility in the city of Surmia — until the Charr invasion and the Searing. When Ascalon was destroyed, Cynn got caught outside the Wall (Surmia was one of the first places to fall during the initial assault). A magical projectile fell directly upon her palatial home, killing her parents and trapping her under a broken table for several days. A Charr warband discovered her while looting the city. They dug her out, thinking to make a meal of her, but Cynn had other ideas. She single-handedly wiped out the entire warband, turning them and the remains of her home into little more than a smoldering pile of ash. :Cynn is a bit of a princess but with a decidedly dark streak. She's often cynical and flippant when dealing with authorities or situations that seem hopeless. She's highly intelligent, and magic comes easy to her. Because of her experiences during the Searing, Cynn has developed a rather cavalier attitude toward her own death. Consequently, she tends to bite off more than she can chew, and often gets herself and her friends into trouble. Cynn, NPC In the Prophecies Campaign, Cynn makes her first appearance in Ascalon City of Pre-Searing Ascalon, near Prince Rurik. After the Searing, she can be found in the Eastern Frontier. Later on, together with Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Eve, she would make the journey through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. Also of note is that there are several indications of a bond beginning to form between Cynn and Mhenlo, hinting at a growing romance, most notably in the quest The Wayward Monk and the lore of the Guild Wars manual. The Factions Campaign showed that Cynn and her group of friends has gone to Cantha with Mhenlo, when the latter received a request for aid from Master Togo. They would later travel to the Echovald Forest to seek the Kurzicks' aid. This campaign would play up and provide stronger indications of her romantic relationship with Mhenlo. The Nightfall Campaign also features Cynn and her friends, which implies that they have also answered Kormir's call for help. They would aid the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalypse. Quests Location :1 only during the Caravan in Trouble quest :2 just before the exit to Pockmark Flats :3 just before the exit to the Eastern Frontier :4 prior to accepting or completing The Wayward Monk quest, just outside Yak's Bend :5 only during The Wayward Monk quest :6 for non-Prophecies characters only :7 only during The Ascalon Settlement quest, right outside Lion's Arch :8 only during Into the Unknown quest :9 only during Welcome to Cantha quest :10 for non-Factions characters only Evaluation During the Prophecies quest the Wayward Monk, she can be very helpful in clearing out mobs in the Shiverpeaks when she is following you. Just watch her health as the mobs may sometimes target her. Note that after you have accepted the Wayward Monk quest, and you leave Traveler's Vale, she will no longer spawn in Traveler's Vale but in Iron Horse Mine instead. Dialogue Cynn, Mage and Fire Henchman Profession: Elementalist Armament: Staff Cynn is an Elementalist henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns. She is a Mage henchman in both the Prophecies and the Factions campaigns, but a Fire henchman in Nightfall. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills Used :Prophecies, Factions, and Nightfall * * * * * * (Elite) * :Eye of the North * * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *She is a potent damage dealer. You will notice that your party dispatches groups significantly faster when she is around. *Her skills are exceptional in Eye of the North, with Meteor Shower for strong damage and Knockdown and Mind Blast and Glyph of Lesser Energy to sustain energy. Cons: *Same issues with AoE spell targeting as Orion, which basically means that she usually has poor judgment with when and where to cast AoE spells. She is less effective after the AI update which causes mobs to run from AoE. Beware of fleeing enemies, as henchmen may follow and possibly aggro more mobs. *Tends to die quickly if targeted by enemy melee. Dialogue Quotes Notes *Cynn is one of only five henchmen and NPCs to appear in all the campaigns and expansions so far (together with Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Eve). *The graphics model used for Cynn includes normally hidden underwear beneath the skirt. Trivia *Cynn is one of only four Prophecies characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *She is one of the faces on the game boxes. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) Category:Divine Path Category:Lion's Gate Category:Raisu Palace (Mission) Category:Throne of Secrets